warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DragonClan
Dragonclan is owned by Phoenix Intro DragonClan is a fierce clan that doesn't trust outsiders. They have patches of scales on their fur and wings. They have a fierce rivarly with CloudClan, often calling them birdbrains and pigeon fat. DragonClan cats believe that every cat has one true soul-mate, and because of this mates are taken for life. Alligiances Leader Dragonstar - dark purple she-cat with patches of dark green scales, medium sized, long, golden sharp horns, large, beautiful, golden wings, a sharp, golden, arrowhead-shaped tail-tip and calm, wise violet eyes (4pinkbear) Deputy Cinnamonburn: Big silver tom with red scale patches and big red wings laced with darker scars, sleek black horns and arrow-tip tail, and burning orange eyes. (sky) Apprentice: Limepaw Medicine Cat Stungaze - Slender, small, long-furred, delicate, stunning, fluffy, elegant, beautiful, light gray she-cat with small, delicate, fluffier cream paws, a ginger tail tip, light brown ear tips, a few hot pink, bright purple, neon blue, neon green, and bright red chemical stains, large, shiny, black patches of scales, white wings, one with a ginger splash and the other with a silver flash, a soft gingery-red muzzle, and stunning, bright, sky-blue eyes with faint hints of pink, green, silver, purple, and red that show all of her emotions. Secretly expecting Mistglare's kits. (Dove) Apprentice: Scalepaw - young, pretty ginger she-cat with a lighter tuft on her forehead, cream paws, patches of light brown scales, medium sized dark cream wings with one thorn-like spike on the tip of each one, and pale green eyes teeming with knowledge. (4pinkbear) Warriors Magiccall: pale blue tom with black scale patches, big black wings, long, sleek, shiny silver horns, a black barbed tail tip, and wild, dark, red-black eyes.(sky) Apprentice: Vanillapaw Timesayer - dark blue tom with purple, red, and thinner, green swirls on his pelt, shadowy blue eyes clouded with a look of ashes, or even worse, death, large, slim, darker blue horns with black tips, a barbed, yet pointed-tipped black tail-tip, patches of dark, shiny blue scales, big, black wings dotted with star-shaped white dots like the starry sky, huge, black paws, a dark black stripe running down his back, an ear split into a deep "V" and a soft black muzzle. (4pinkbear) Apprentice: Nightpaw Dragonfire - a black tom with red scale and patches and black wings and amber eyes (Adderpaw) Mistglare - Big, muscular, broad-shouldered, handsome, slender, thick-furred, misty-looking, slightly mottled, pale, calm, gray tom with patches of white like scattered clouds, dark, fluffier, moderatly large ash-colored paws, a long, fluffier, sweeping, plumy tail, large, misty-looking wings that seem to be made up of cloud and mist, a broad, soft, black-flecked muzzle, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears with pale brown, almost white tips, and large, pale, misty-looking blue eyes like the sky with faint hints of silvery-gray like mist. A former rogue. (Dove) Apprentice: Ghostpaw Diamondshard, a beautiful, sleek silver and white she-cat with sparkling silver wings and crystalin silver eyes. (Sky) Chimeshimmer, a sleek, graceful, elegant black she-cat with very dark purple, shimmering scale patches and thin, whispy purple wings with bright, stunning golden eyes flecked with icy blue. (Sky) Creekshade: Sleek black she-cat with silver scale patches, wide black wings, and blue-grey eyes. Mother of the deceased Whitewind's kits.(sky) Crystaldawn: Purple she-cat with a circular patch of gold scales on her back, gold wings tipped with indigo, and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Mooncrystal: Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with patches of light blue scales, blue wings, and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Sungem: Handsome gold tom with crimson eyes, patches of black scales, and gold wings. (Phoenix) Oakfire- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Mistcloud's mate (Comet) Apprentice: Sunpaw Queens Heatherlight - pale brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and small, pale yellow wings. Formerly of CloudClan. Mother of Timesayer's kits: (4pinkbear) Cloudkit - small, fluffy, cloud-furred, white she-cat with light violet eyes Featherkit - light blue she-cat with purple, red, and thinner, green swirls on her pelt, beautiful dark green eyes that flash with a tint of blue, large, slim, violet horns with black tips, a barbed, yet pointed-tipped black tail-tip, patches of dark, shiny blue scales, big, black wings dotted with star-shaped white dots like the starry sky, huge, black paws, a dark black stripe running down her back, an ear split into a deep "V" and a soft black muzzle. Mistcloud- Creamy white she-cat with brown toes and tail tip with orange eyes. Heavily pregnant with Oakfire's kits (Comet) Apprentices Limepaw: Compact white tom with lime green scale patches, wings, and lime green eyes with darker flecks. Extremely fast and agile.(sky) Stormpaw: Long-haired, cunning dark gray tom with green eyes and fluffy white wings with purple patches. (Shinystar) Poppypaw: Small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, a bushy tail and fluffy white wings with gray patches. (Shinystar). Ghostpaw: Small white tom with white wings, very pale grey scale patches, and very dark eyes.(sky) Nightpaw: Silky black she-cat with glittering silver wings, dark grey scale patches, and silvery-blue eyes.(sky) Vanillapaw: Pale cream she-cat with dark brown wings and scale patches, darker cream paws, and blue eyes.(sky) Sunpaw- Pale yellow tom with yellow spots, tail, ears, and toes. Yellow wings with white tips. (Comet) Elders Tanglefoot- Brown tom with black toes, forehead, and a stripe along his back (Comet) RPG Dragonstar purred at the sight of Heatherlight and her two beautiful kits, Cloudkit and Featherkit. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 16:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragonfire looked around sadly and padded out of camp (I don't know if they are in the sky or not O.o) .Adderpaw 22:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, they are.) Limepaw padded into the nursery with some prey. "Anyone hungry?" he asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragonfire flew back in with a lizard. Adderpaw 20:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stungaze was searching for herbs when she collided with a misty-looking gray-and-white tom with wings that seem to be made of wisps of mist and cloud. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice soothing. "I didn't see you there." "It's fine," said Stungaze. "I'm Stungaze, the medicine cat of DragonClan. May I ask, who are you?" The tom smiled. "I'm known to most cats as Mist. I would like to join your Clan, though. I've been flying to find a Clan who would accept me for my wings and strange scales." "Then you've come to the right Clan," said Stungaze. .::. Mist was taken back to camp and named Mistglare. Stungaze seemed to cheer the loludest for him when he got his warrior name. Mew Mew Zakuro 23:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Magiccall was out hunting not long after that when he encountered two cats who had fled from ShadeClan: Diamondshard, a beautiful, sleek silver and white she-cat with sparkling silver wings and crystalin silver eyes, and Chimeshimmer, a sleek, elegant black she-cat with very dark purple scales and thin, whispy purple wings with bright, stunning golden eyes flecked with icy blue. They were welcomed to the clan, and at the same time Creekshade's kits were made apprentices with Magiccall, Timesayer, and, surprisingly, Mistglare, as their mentors. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 03:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragonfire put the lizard down in the fresh-kill pile. Adderpaw 21:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cinnamonburn looked around at camp. All was peaceful and quiet. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ---- Mooncrystal padded up to Cinnamonburn. "It's rather peaceful today," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ( I know this is a stupid thing to ask but has any Dragonclan cat had a mate in Cloudclan?) ---- Dragonfire yawned and started to leave camp. Adderpaw 01:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (yep. Check out ShadeClan. And I think one of the Queens here might be from CloudClan...) Cinnamonburn nodded to Mooncrystal. "Yes, it is, and that never bodes well. But we should enjoy it while we can." he mewed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 01:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (That wasn't me. 0.o) Sungem came to Mooncrystal's side. Though they were brother and sister, they were about as opposite as night and day. "We have to be prepared to fight," the tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragonfire let out a snort when he heard Cinnamonburn. Adderpaw 01:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Then who was it? Whoever you are, please sign all your posts. Thankyou.) Cinnamonburn glanced at the two warriors. "Battle sim?" he suggested. "You two against me, winner gets first pick off the freshkill pile." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 02:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragonfire sighed and flew out of camp. Adderpaw 03:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vanillapaw followed Dragonfire. "Whatcha doing?" she asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 03:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vanillapaw? Why did you follow me?" Dragonfire asked. Adderpaw 03:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It was Adderpaw. He/she doesn't make a line for her posts.) Sungem and Mooncrystal shook their heads. "No, thank you," Sungem meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 11:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ahhh.) Cinnamonburn shrugged. "Suit yourselves." he flew off. Vanillapaw lashed her tail at Dragonfire. "Why shouldn't I follow you? I'm an apprentice now." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sungem layed down while Mooncrystal sunned herself. "I just want to sleep without being disturbed," the she-cat groaned. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stungaze was in a panicky mood. She was expecting Mistglare's kits! Unsure if she should tell anyone, she hid in the medicine cat den, trying to think things through. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 21:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mooncrystal heard a soft commotion in the medicine cat den. "What was that?" Sungem wondered. "Eh, probably nothing important," Mooncrystal answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:25, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ghostpaw poked his head into the medicine den. "Stungaze? Are you okay?" he called quietly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 19:06, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oakfire flew out of the camp with his apprentice, Sunpaw, just behind him. It was time for his first battle training. They found a place for the training and Sunpaw flittered in front of his mentor. "Okay, so I'm going to show you the first move I learned. It's a move that tricks your opponent to think you are badly injured. When they leap at you, you can slide under them and scratch their belly fur, which is one of the softest part of a cat. So try it on me." For the rest of sunhigh, they practiced moves and caught some fresh-kill. •Comet♥1059• 15:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Imageless Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Phoenix